Love Is A Weakness
by Katniss Slays
Summary: Katniss Everdeen doesn't want to fall in love, but can she help it when her friends and her sister start teasing her about the baker's son? Modern AU (no Hunger Games)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Katniss!" Prim calls from the kitchen. I stare at the blank wall, thinking. "KATNISS!" she throws her book at me. I look at her, shocked. "Snap out of it!" she says. "You've been like that for days! Look, I know you miss Gale, but we'll be going home for Christmas next month, and you'll see him again."

"You're right," I say. Prim and I moved into our new apartment last month because after father's death, mother died completely on the inside. It was a rare site to see her take care of us for once, so we left her to my best friend Gale's family – his father was also dead – to take care of her while me and Prim stay here to study. I miss all the fun we had with Gale and his brother Rory – and Prim knows it.

"What's for breakfast?" I ask. She stares at me in disbelief. "You think today will be different? Cereal, as always," she answers. I get up. "I'm going to go get some cocoa powder for us, Prim, to make hot cocoa," I say. She nods and I grab my jacket and rush out. The minute I lay my foot on the snow, my feet sunk in. It was almost an inch deep. God, I hated winter.

As I walk towards the grocery store to get the cocoa powder, I pass the bakery. A guy from my school, Peeta and his family own it. He was at the counter, giving fresh pastries to everyone. I glance up at him and he smiles. I wave and then make my way to the store.

I think of home. I have some other friends from my earlier school back home. One's Finnick – bronze hair and sea green eyes – then there's Annie, who Finnick had a huge crush on. He's been waiting for her his whole life. There's Johanna – the leader of everything. And then Gale. Gale's dated almost everyone in high school – except, well, me. He's girlfriend now is this girl named Glimmer. Her boyfriend Marvel dumped her for this girl named Clove, but she was already with Cato. I think love is a weakness. You'd do anything for the one you love, and I think it's crazy. Love is a waste of time.

I walk into the grocery store, grab the powder, hand the money to the cashier, and head home. On my way home, I pass the bakery again. Peeta's still there. School was cancelled due to the snow. I look to the front of the road while passing the bakery, I see her. How is she here? Johanna. She's here. Right in front of me.

"Jo!" I run towards her and hug her hard. "Jo, I missed you!"

"I barely missed you, Brainless," she says. I grin at the use of my old nickname.

"How are you here?" I say, pulling away. "Vacation," she says. "Oh," is all I can utter. It's already vacation week. Not for us, though. I see Peeta watching us, smiling, from the corner of my eye.

"Seen any cute boys?" Johanna says. I laugh. "I don't care about boys," I say. "Where are you going then?" she rolls her eyes jokingly. "Home," I say. "Well, let's take Prim a little treat then," she says, dragging me towards the bakery.

"We'd like three cherry turnovers, please," Johanna says. Peeta goes to get them and Johanna grins. "You think Prim would like those?" she asks. "Yeah," I say. Peeta comes back and Johanna grabs the bag and hands him the money. "Hey, Peeta," I say. "Katniss," he smiles. I smile back. Johanna watches us, smirking.

One the walk home, Johanna grins at me knowingly. "I thought you said you don't care about boys?"

"I don't," I say. "He's all yours."

"He likes you, you know," she says. "Jo, you know he doesn't," I say. "Right," she says in a tone. I roll my eyes.

"Prim!" I call out, walking in. "Guess who I found!"

She comes running. "Johanna!" she beams. "Hello, little Rose," Johanna says. She hands Prim the bag and she opens it. "Turnovers! Thanks!" she smiles. "Jo's idea," I say and she beams at Johanna. We take off our boots and jackets and Prim goes to make the hot cocoa. Johanna sits down on the couch. I go to help Prim and Johanna turns on the TV. Some old song starts playing.

In a couple of minutes, Prim, Johanna, and I are sitting on the couch, sipping hot cocoa and munching on the delicious turnovers.

"You boyfriend is a great baker," Johanna grins. I roll my eyes. "Shut up, Jo!" I nudge her. "Boyfriend?" Prim grins. "Yeah. Peeta, the guy from her new school," Johanna says. "Jo!" I groan. "He's the baker's son, right?" Prim says and Johanna nods. I hate it that they both are talking about some guy from school as if he's my boyfriend. "What a great couple," Johanna grins. "I wish!" I roll my eyes sarcastically. "Did you hear that Prim? She wishes!" Johanna says. "It was sarcasm," I say. "Yeah, right," Prim says.

What are these two thinking? I barely know Peeta! Well, maybe I do know him….just a little.

 **So what did you guys think? More chapters coming soon! Also, I might not post new chapters of this story too much in the next couple of days because I'm working on my story** _ **Are They Real?**_ **You can go and check it out while waiting for this story. Please review and PM me any questions as always. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So Johanna made it a routine to come to our apartment every day, and I mean, don't get me wrong, I love the extra company, but it's just….

"Seriously, Katniss, you and Peeta are meant to be!" she says.

Yeah, _that_. Why won't she stop? She just saw Peeta the other day and now she thinks we're the perfect couple! She'll pay! Maybe later though, because tomorrow is the first day of December and we're going back home to celebrate Christmas.

…...

"Jo! Hurry up!" I call to Johanna who was lugging her suitcase behind her. We were at the airport and she was far behind. "We're gonna miss our flight!" I hiss. "Coming!" she groans.

We quickly board our flight and I sit next to Prim. Johanna's on the right wing and she was sitting next to a very familiar boy….Peeta! What was Peeta doing here? What?

"Peeta!" Johanna says, recognizing him. "Hey, Johanna," he mutters. My eyes grow wide as I stare at them. How do they know each other? "Hey Katniss," he says cheerfully to me. "Hey," I utter. Now we're flying with Peeta Mellark? Why is my life so terrible? Johanna will tease me when I get home, I just know it. She smirks at me and gives me a thumbs up.

 _You should've come here_ , she mouths. I roll my eyes. _Oh hell no!_ I mouth back and Johanna smirks again.

The flight takes off and I'm left staring at Johanna who grins at me every five seconds. Peeta sits there sketching the sky on a sketchpad. "That's lovely," Johanna says, turning to him occasionally. "Katniss loves stuff like that," she says and I shoot her a glare. She shrugs.

Peeta's eyes light up at the mention of me. Could Jo be right? About him liking me? If that's the case– I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO IF THAT'S THE CASE!

So I pull out my phone, put on my headphones, and listen to some music. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until Prim shakes me awake. "The sunset!" she points out the window. I nod. It was beautiful flying through the sunset. I turn to Peeta, whose face was glued to the window. He must really like the sunset. Or really love the sunset. Johanna glances up at me, smirking, and I turn away instantly. What's with her? I don't like Peeta. I don't love Peeta. I don't hate him either, though. Should I hate him? Well, we're in between of hate and like. No one could hate Peeta no matter how much they wanted to. He's just too sweet! Oh no, am I falling for him? No, it can't be. Johanna's wrong about that.

I turn to Johanna again and Peeta's looking at me. He blushes and turns away. Johanna grins at this. I glare at her again. Why does she care?

"Katniss, when do we land?" Prim asks. "Ten more hours, Primmy," I say. She nods and settles to go back to sleep. I gently trace my finger along her braid and undo my own. Prim and I almost always braid. I redo my own braid and once again, catch Johanna sneaking grins at me. I roll my eyes. That's Johanna for you. Annoying when she doesn't need to be. She's Johanna after all.

 **Sooooooooooooooooooooooo…what did you think? I know you're probably really mad at me for not getting Katniss to sit next to Peeta, but there'll be more Everlark in the next chapters. While you wait for more chapters from this story, I urge you to go and read Are They Real? It has a couple of great mysteries ;)**

 **Well, see you, Readers!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Katniss!" I turn around and Johanna's calling me. "Why don't you invite your boyfriend?" She grins slyly. "Ugh!" I roll my eyes.

We were at this Café' in the airport and Johanna would not stop talking about Peeta. It was getting annoying.

"Katniss, will you re-braid my hair?" Prim asks. I nod and undo her messy braid. As I'm doing a side French braid, Peeta walks by. Johanna grins and I decide what would be best would be to call out to him. It'll shut her up for at least another five minutes.

"Hey, Peeta!" I call out. He turns around. "Hi, Katniss," he says. "Where you flying to?" I ask. "Here, just here," he says. He smiles. "You?"

"This is home," I say. "Right, Jo?" Johanna grins but nods. Her phone starts ringing and she picks it up. "Hey, Finnick," she says into the phone. "Her boyfriend?" Peeta whispers. I laugh. "No, she's single, so you can go on hitting on her," I say. Peeta blushes. "I've already got someone in mind," he says. Just then, Johanna turns back to me. "Gale and Finnick and Annie are picking us up," she says. "Poor Annie, I know Finnick and Gale act crazy a bunch of times," I say. "She'll have us again," she says. "Yeah, well, I'll see you guys," Peeta smiles brightly before walking away.

"He's into you," Johanna smirks. "No, he asked if Finnick was your boyfriend," I grin. Johanna doesn't say anything. "Speechless now, aren't you?" I tease. "What else did he say?" she asks. "I told him that you're totally free but he said he's got someone else in mind," I say. "Probably his girlfriend," I say when she starts smirking again. Her smirk disappears and is replaced by a frown. "He doesn't have one," she says. "How'd you know?" I ask. "I asked him," she says. "What? He probably thinks you're in love with him or something!" My eyes grow wide. "A concern?" Johanna grins. When I don't say anything, she adds, "I told him I had a friend who liked him and I just wanted to know."

"At least it's not specifically me," I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I finish braiding Prim's hair and we drink our tea and walk out.

Why does Johanna care who I date? And why is she trying to _make_ me date someone I don't like? I'll never know. She's Johanna.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Annie! Finnick! Gale!" I call running up to Gale's van. "Catnip!" Gale says. "Hey, Kat!" Finnick waves. Annie just beams. I climb in next to Annie and Johanna goes to the front seat next to Gale. Prim runs in next to me.

"Katniss has missed you guys so much!" she beams. I nudge her softly and she giggles.

"Oh have you, now?" Finnick grins. "Maybe," I laugh. "Oh, is it a yes maybe or a no maybe?" he raises his eyebrows. "It's a yes maybe!" Prim says. Finnick laughs. "I thought so."

I roll my eyes jokingly. "You think everything so."

"That's a fact," Finnick says. I decide to end it there. I look at Gale. "How's things with Glimmer?"

He bites his lip. "We broke up."

My eyes grow wide. "What? Why?"

Gale rolls his eyes. "Marvel figured Clove wasn't going to give up Cato – especially not _now_ – and he wanted Glimmer back."

"That's crazy," I say. A thought pops into my head. "What do you mean by especially not _now_?"

"Cato's asked her to marry him," Gale says. "Oh my god!" I say, shocked. "Hey, why are you so shocked as if someone's asked _you_ to marry them?" Finnick grins. "Not funny," I say. "It's just shocking."

"Did Peeta ask you to marry him, Katniss?" Johanna whispers. But the whole group hears her since she's in the front and I was in the back.

"Johanna!" I yell. "You dating, Katniss?" Gale asks. "Dating is a waste of time. He's just a boy from school who runs the bakery," I reply. "He more like runs your heart," Johanna says.

"Jo!" I yell. "It's almost true," Prim says. "Primrose!" I yell at her. She bites her lip and mutters a sorry.

"Woah!" Finnick says. "Katniss, is he a hottie?"

"Who cares?" I burst out. "WHO CARES ABOUT ALL OF THIS PATHETIC STUFF?!"

"Love outburst," Johanna whispers but I hear her. "I HEARD THAT!" I yell back. I see Johanna grinning from the mirror. "Shush now or the people outside will hear you," Gale says.

 **Story outburst, isn't it? I was always a fan of Clato – Clove x Cato – but this story isn't about them. But I had to squeeze them somewhere. If you're a Clato fan, then I hope you enjoyed the bit about their marriage. Also, if you're a Glarvel – Glimmer x Marvel – fan, then I hope you liked the part about them getting together again. Now, back to Katniss and Peeta – because of course, this story is about them – they will both get real awesome surprises soon enough! ;)**

 **This chapter was mainly about her friends teasing her about Peeta. Also, as always, thanks for reading!**

 **(And, guys, I was kind of beginning to write this Clato fan fiction, but I'm not sure I want to post it. If you want me to, just tell me in the reviews or PM me, thanks!)**


End file.
